


Lace

by red_crate



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Chubby Derek Hale, Facials, Future Fic, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: Derek's allowed to indulge in things he probably wouldn't be doing if he were sharing living space with someone else, especially werewolves with heightened senses. Derek likes to do his own thing without worrying about what his betas might think of him.





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Requested by lavenderlotion for kinktober.

 

Derek has been living in his own for a long time, longer than he likes. His werewolf sensibilities are less than thrilled with the lack of close contact, but he's gotten used to it, even prefers, occasionally, the solitude after pack meetings that get too heated. Alpha of a ragtag bunch of younger people, wolves and various supernatural beings, and whenever Derek finds himself irritated or overwhelmed, he looks forward to going home and basking in the silence. 

He's also allowed to indulge in things he probably wouldn't be doing if he were sharing living space with someone else, especially werewolves with heightened senses. Derek likes to do his own thing without worrying about what his betas might think of him. They already get a kick out of the bit of weight he's put on over the past few years. No one needs to see him vegging out on the couch, eating too much take-out or snacking on the brownies leftover from a pack meeting. No one needs to see the way he walks around naked after a shower, how he likes to sleep naked. He doesn't mind his body this way, but he's not looking to leave himself open to awkward conversations or rude jokes. 

That's what makes this  _ so much worse _ .

Derek is lying on his bed, feet planted on the floor still as he scrolls through PornHub idly. He's half hard, feeling horny but lazy as he looks for that unspecified special  _ something  _ from a video. One video will play for a couple minutes before he moves to the next one, surfing porn, because he hasn't gotten laid in a few months. Porn is easier, safer for Derek even after literal years since he's had an ex try to kill him. 

Derek scoffs quietly to himself, frustrated at his wandering thoughts. He starts a new video, turning the volume loud enough to try and drown out his own mind as he slips his free hand down to his crotch. 

And that's why he misses every clue that he wouldn't be alone for long, that someone was parking outside and climbing the stairs, unlocking his door, and walking through the apartment. 

A sharp inhale pulls Derek’s attention from the video to the door, heart racing and stomach dropping as he realizes what he must look like. 

Stiles is standing in the doorway, still holding his wad of keys where a spare to Derek's place resides. His eyes are round with surprise, and his mouth parts in shock. He doesn't stay silent for long though. 

Before Derek can whip the blanket over and cover himself up, Stiles is saying, “No, don't.” 

Derek's fingers clutch the blanket hard, sitting up and closing the window on his phone. “Stiles, I...” But what can he say? Stiles had seen what he's seen, and knowing him, Derek isn't going to get out of this without a lot of questions and at least two jokes at Derek's expense.

He tries to be angry and ignore the shame welling up inside him; he  _ is _ angry! He's upset his privacy has been invaded, that Stiles knows something about him that he hasn't wanted to share. “Why didn't you knock? Why would you just help yourself inside?” He asks hotly, stuck in the bed because he doesn't want to stand up and reveal even more. Derek tugs the blanket closer, weighing the pros and cons to covering up in an argument.

“Sorry?” Stiles trails the word off, distracted as he moves inside the room and approaches Derek. 

Watching the younger man plop down heavily onto his knees right in front of him, knocks Derek off kilter. He watches, confused, as Stiles's pupils expand and his scent deepens with arousal. 

“Scratch that,” Stiles says, licking his bottom lip and shuffling closer. He's barely six inches from the side of the bed, arms pressing against the insides of Derek's knees. “I'm not sorry. Like, sorry about sneaking up on you, I guess. But you really should have heard me coming. I'm not sorry I got to see you like this though.” 

Derek swallows, uncertain but nonetheless being dragged along by the pull of Stiles's gravity and the way everything about his body and words are positive. He lets Stiles reach up and untangle his fingers from the blanket. The movement brings Stiles even closer, warm body brushing against Derek's skin. 

“What are you doing?” Derek asks because someone should. When Stiles pushes against his stomach, fingers and palms sinking a little into the slight pudge over his muscles, Derek allows himself to be pushed back anyway. He could easily shove Stiles away. He could scare Stiles and threaten him, pin him down and tell him never to come back to the apartment. But, Derek doesn't want to do any of that. Not when Stiles is staring down at his crotch like it's everything Stiles ever wanted. 

Stiles shrugs as his other hand lands on Derek's thigh. He squeezes the meat there and says, “I think I'm gonna suck your cock.” He looks up at Derek, and asks, “Is that's okay?” He barely waits for the nod before his looking back down and saying, “These are so pretty, so  _ delicate _ .” 

The first touch against Derek's hard cock is through the red lace of his panties, and it's a warm, wet stripe of tongue over the head. Derek gasps quietly, twitching against the fabric. Stiles moans in answer, mouthing at the head and  _ sucking _ . The angle has Stiles's nose brushing against the soft underside of Derek's belly. He leans back to give Stiles better access. 

“I'm gonna take the fact that you haven't ripped my throat out as a ‘yes’ to me blowing you.” Stiles mutters the words, half muffled as he continues to run his lips and around Derek's trapped cock. “Fuck, you're stretching these things out.” 

The words send Derek's stomach twisting, but Stiles's tone is excited,  _ into it _ . Derek doesn't have a huge cock, but it's average and kinda wide. He can feel the elastic of his panties digging into his hips, and he doesn't know if Stiles is into that just as much or not. Clearly, he's not turned off by the slightly too-small size of the panties. The way Stiles doesn't shy away from curving his hand around Derek's love handles allows Derek to relax farther. 

Stiles's mouth feels so good, distracting. He tilts his head so he can look down his own body, see Stiles's messy hair and the tips of his ears. When he threads his fingers through the soft hair, Stiles moans and laves his tongue wetly up Derek's length. 

“I thought you were going to blow me?” Derek's voice sounds rough even to his own ears. He tugs playfully at the hair in his fist. 

Stiles looks up, expression sheepish, “Can't a guy show a little appreciation first?” Stiles asks, moving the band of Derek's panties down until his cock springs free to bounce back against his stomach. A trail of precome smears along the line of hair leading down to Derek's pubic area. 

Stiles groans, biting his lip as he stares at Derek's cock. “Dude, I've thought about this like,  _ a lot _ , okay? Never in my wildest dreams would I have expected to get to have you in panties but fuck.” Stiles says the last word with such feeling, hand reaching down to grab himself. The fact that he's so turned on, he can't stop from touching himself through his jeans, makes Derek hot all over. 

Derek smooths Stiles's hair back so it doesn't fall over his forehead when he leans down to dip his tongue along Derek's balls. 

“Can I just say,” Stiles looks up, still cupping one of Derek's hips in one hand while rummaging around down out of Derek's view— unfastening his jeans to relieve the pressure, Derek assumes. Stiles continues, “I really like that you are going all natural these days. Like, good choice, my dude. A plus aesthetics.” 

Derek doesn't mind the praise, but he's turned on and he's been promised a blow job, however unexpected it is. He groans, “There's an awful lot of talking involved for a blowjob.” 

Stiles tsks, and shrugs. “Well, kind of my teenage fantasies come to life here. I'm gonna enjoy myself.” But he gets down to business, not before giving Derek this devilish grin that Derek just knows he's going to be thinking about later. 

Derek keeps his hips down. He's above average in width and knows it's rude to just shove his cock into someone's mouth without asking first. Stiles goes down, however, and keeps going. All the way until his lips brush against the hair at the root of his cock. Derek cries out at all the warm, wet suction. The way Stiles's throat closes around his cock head has Derek using all his strength to keep from rocking in even farther. 

“Stiles, “ he moans, shocked. He throws his free arm over his face, overwhelmed by the sudden way Stiles just went for it. He can't help but picture Stiles sinking down on his cock like that with his ass. 

Stiles moans around Derek, almost sounding like he's asking, “Good?” 

“Yeah. Stiles, it's fucking good,” he breathes, pushing the words out through clenched teeth as his nervous system is overwritten with pleasure until all he can think about is the sweet, sweet heat of Stiles's mouth. 

He can feel Stiles tugging at the panties trapped around Derek's thighs, pulling them down and off his feet. Once they're out of the way, Stiles can get closer, leaning over Derek's pelvis. His head bobs up and down, never needing to use a hand to hold Derek's cock in place or relieve the stretch of his jaw and mouth. Derek holds on, fingers pressed against Stiles's skull. 

Derek isn't a very vocal person during sex, doesn't feel the need to talk dirty very often. But he can't keep in the noises coming out. He groans, trying to hold back just a little longer, wanting to enjoy the feeling of Stiles sucking him for all his worth. 

Stiles isn't quiet either, voice muffled by the cock down his throat. He sounds about as wrecked as Derek feels having all that vibration and heat around his cock. Derek can tell Stiles is jerking off to this. When he pushes up on an elbow, he can see Stiles's eyes are shut and his arm is moving furiously. 

It's fucking hot as hell to watch Stiles get off on sucking cock as much as he is. Derek tugs at the fistful of hair, just to see what happens. Stiles groans deeply, shuddering as he obviously spills his load. His moth goes slack and he backs off completely, gasping huge lungfuls of air. 

“Do you wanna come on my face?” He asks, voice absolutely shredded from the abuse. He reaches up to stroke Derek's cock where it's so hard it's almost purple.

The smell of Stiles's semen hits Derek full force, and Derek almost shoots right then. He sits up all the way and wraps his hand around where Stiles is stroking him. 

Stiles looks up at him, long neck elongated, and Derek thinks it's probably on purpose. He growls, eyes going red around the edges.

“Come on. Mark me up, Alpha,” Stiles urges, keeping his bitten red lips parted. “I ruined your panties, come on my face.” Derek strays his eyes from the beauty and intensity of Stiles's face down until he can see the crumpled panties in Stiles's hand. They're covered in come, messy and stinking of both of them. 

“Stiles,” Derek grunts the name out helplessly, squeezing his hand around his cock as he takes those last few pumps and shoots across Stiles's cheek, nose, and mouth. 

Stiles moans, turning into it and opening up so the last bit lands on his tongue. He ducks forward and suckles at the head, lapping his tongue over and over the slit there as if chasing the flavor, every last bit. 

Derek collapses forward, knuckles actually aching when he releases the tight hold he had on Stiles's hair. He misses Stiles's immediate reaction, but feels when the other man climbs onto the bed next to him. 

They catch their breath in relative silence. When Derek looks over at Stiles, he notices his spent cock lying against the skin below his navel. Stiles's jeans are still open and he's still clutching the panties. Derek closes his eyes, sucking a calming breath down.  

He says, “You can keep those.” 

Stiles snorts. “Was planning to.” Then he rolls over to face Derek. “Can I buy you some more?”

Derek is taken aback for a moment, having assumed this would be some weird one-off for them. He should have taken in Stiles's obsessive behavior though. Cooly, he asks, “Are you going to ruin them too?” 

Stiles grins, unrepentant, “Probably.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come hang out with me on Tumblr, I'm [here](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed this, please!


End file.
